


くろのわ-Blossomy 3

by Hana_RIn



Category: KZKN
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 01:16:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20163259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hana_RIn/pseuds/Hana_RIn





	くろのわ-Blossomy 3

葛叶已经无暇顾及现在事情怎么会发展成这样了。

他还记得刚刚在宾馆大厅，被前台员工用八卦的眼神上下打量。这种事情，简直可以列入他人生中最困难时刻前三名。  
太难了，葛叶硬着头皮在登记簿上登记信息，他努力的挺直腰杆做出一副泰然自若的样子，他本来就不是来做什么奇怪事情的，当然要堂堂正正理直气壮。可是前台的眼神往他身上一扫，葛叶头发根都要立起来了。再多呼吸一口这宾馆大厅的空气，他仿佛就真的要窒息了。  
他拉着叶逃命似的钻进房间，插上房卡锁好门，这才松了口气。

他还记得自己是拉着叶的手进的门，关上门以后谁都没有说话。也可能过了许久，也可能只有一瞬，叶冰凉的指尖揉了揉他的手心，他就回头看向叶，叶天蓝色的眼睛正映着他的身影，在日光灯下看起来温柔又清澈。  
他想起自己第一次在台下看见叶的情景，也是这样一双眼睛，叶当时用黑色的绸带绑起碎发，穿了一套黑色的西装配黑色马甲，里面搭配灰色的衬衫，在看起来严肃又正经的色调里，叶却用了一个猫咪领带夹，黑色的小宝石在胸前闪闪发亮，惹得下面的女孩子议论纷纷。  
“学生代表，叶发言。”  
叶走到台前，一张有点苍白的脸带着温和的微笑，颇有那么一点文学青年的感觉。他一张嘴，柔软的声音“砰”地一声穿透了葛叶的大脑，甜党的葛叶咂咂嘴，在空气中嗅到一丝水果棉花糖的香气。  
他们学校的体育馆窗户开得很高，阳光灿烂的日子里光线像是聚光灯，带着热度笔直打进屋子里，在空气中飞舞的金黄色的细尘好像把光芒煽动进了叶的眼瞳里。叶轻咳的时候微侧过脸去，眼底的蓝色像是被风吹动的酒精灯的火焰，明暗摇摆不定，在葛叶的心脏里拍起波澜。  
葛叶坐立难安，从肺部“呼”的挤压出一股躁动的气体。这个人真好看，葛叶一边这样想着，即使是后来没再去上学的他，也时不时会在梦里再次听见这把柔和的声音。

现在的叶就近在咫尺，眼睫的阴影打在虹膜上，仰起头看着他。葛叶不记得是谁先开始的，等反应过来的时候，他已经亲到了叶的嘴唇上，尝到了叶嘴唇上粉红色草莓唇蜜的味道。他搂着叶的腰，随着两个人生涩又毛躁的亲吻唇蜜被蹭到叶的眼角和脸颊上，看起来混乱又情色。  
两个零经验的人在混乱中滚到床上，叶坐在床边，拨开葛叶努力跟毛绒项圈作斗争的手，自己伸手把项圈解了下来。葛叶吞了下口水，眼睁睁看着叶在自己面前一颗一颗把高领衬衣的扣子解开，露出细瘦的脖颈线条，第一次有了一种想要在别人身上一口咬下去的冲动。  
葛叶事实上也确实这么做了，他咬了一口叶的脖颈，听见叶在他耳边小声惊呼，又张嘴含住了叶的耳垂。叶柔软甜蜜的嗓音仿佛带着水汽打在葛叶的颈窝，这令葛叶兴奋不已。

碍事的纱撑轻飘飘的掉在地上，葛叶的手指单单是抚摸过叶覆着丝袜的小腿，叶就捂着嘴忍不住小声喘息起来。  
“别这样摸…好奇怪…”叶皱着眉头小声道。葛叶的手指顺着滑进他的裙底，叶眼看着自己身上的长裙被葛叶掀开揉在胸前，有一种特别的羞耻感。  
“葛叶，我想把裙、裙子脱掉…”  
“不要。”  
因为叶小小的反抗而兴奋起来的幼稚青年自然不可能遂他的愿，他的手指隔着丝袜抵在了叶已经兴奋起来的下身上揉捏起来。叶也跟他斗气，伸出舌头在葛叶的耳畔又是舔又是叫，抬起大腿磨蹭葛叶的下身。  
“唔…葛叶，葛叶好乱来哦…那里…唔啊…”  
叶软乎乎的声音带着情欲的味道在房间里响起来，顶端的位置连带着内裤和丝袜洇湿了一小块，葛叶的长指甲就这样隔着布料轻扣他的顶端，来自他人的陌生快感跟以前自己在房间里偷偷做的根本不一样，叶“哈”地叹了一口气，这比自己的抚慰要舒服太多了。葛叶的耳垂被他舔的发红，手上的动作快了几分，显然有点沉不住气了。

“但是先湿掉的可是叶哦？”  
葛叶压在他身上，一副胜利者的姿态咧开嘴笑了。叶瞪了他一眼，但是通红的脸颊和带着水汽的眼瞳却毫无杀伤力。两个好胜的幼稚鬼把情事弄的好像是一场战役。

叶伸手扯掉了葛叶的裤子，套着丝袜的脚趾直接夹住葛叶的内裤往下扯，葛叶被这活色生香的场面弄的呼吸一滞，一晃神反而被叶摁倒在床上。  
“我可不会输哦？”  
叶舔了舔嘴唇，在葛叶唇角亲了一口。衣衫不整的小女仆趴了下去，在葛叶反应过来之前含住了葛叶的性器。葛叶前二十年都是跟手指度过的，猛地被纳入一个柔软湿润的地方，他几乎本能的朝前顶了一下。  
“唔！”这么大的东西被猛地塞进嘴里，叶被顶的眼角发红，他抬起头瞪了一眼葛叶，但是下一秒又感觉葛叶的性器在嘴里涨大了几分。  
小女仆眨巴着眼睛没有说话，他盯着葛叶，葛叶赤红色的眼瞳也死死锁在他身上。小女仆自己的下身还挺立着，裙子被支出一个小帐篷，粉嫩的舌头滑过葛叶的性器顶端，一点一点地舔过去，像是在吃融化的冰淇淋一样发出黏腻的水声。叶勉强能吃进去一半，葛叶眼看着他努力埋着头把自己的性器吃进去的样子。叶嘴唇上的唇蜜早不知在哪里蹭完了，嘴唇上亮晶晶的是属于葛叶的体液。  
葛叶惊异地发现叶温热的口腔舒服的难以令人自持，简直让他不想离开，逐渐开始食髓知味的他抓着叶的头发不许他离开，又哄着叶再往下吃一点，叶嘴里被塞得满满的，开始觉得有点后悔。  
小女仆说不出话来，红着眼圈冲葛叶摇头，可是爽过头的童贞哪管得了那么多，依照着本能挺着腰往里送，叶被他顶的想干呕，“呜呜”地挣扎。叶被噎的快要窒息了，眼睛里全是泪花，就在他以为他要缺氧到晕过去的时候，葛叶按着他的脑袋猛地一送，叶被猝不及防顶到喉咙里，身体本能反应开始吞咽，葛叶的性器前端被柔软的喉口包裹着，他舒服的叹了口气，射在叶的嘴里。

叶猛地咳嗽起来，从葛叶手底下被解放出来的他大口喘着气，白色的浊液从他的唇角星星点点淌下来。爽了一会才反应过来的葛叶猛地坐起来帮他顺气，叶气的在他的额头上拍了一巴掌。  
“葛叶是色鬼吗。”  
“对不起，叶，对不起。”

眼看着叶要开始开启麻烦女友模式闹脾气了，葛叶急忙亲在他的嘴唇上，手直接摸进了他的裙子底下去。葛叶干脆整个把丝袜连带内裤扯下来，抓着叶的性器开始套弄起来。这下叶又只能躺在床上任他鱼肉了。等叶舒服的眯起眼睛，在床上发出软乎乎的喘息声的时候，葛叶一只手抹掉了叶嘴角的的浊液，又试探着把两根手指放进叶的嘴里翻搅了一阵。  
叶大概预料到了他要干什么，乖巧的含着葛叶的手指，嘴里的呻吟被搅的破碎。

“弄、弄好了…唔嗯…才可以…进去…”  
大概是刚才已经见识过葛叶的尺寸了，心有阴影的叶哼哼唧唧警告他。  
“嗯嗯，好的。”被叶一撩拨又轻易硬起来的童贞敷衍的点了点头，就把一根手指送进了叶的身体里。  
“呜！”叶皱起眉头喊了一声。  
后穴的内壁柔软的包裹着葛叶的指节，葛叶的脑子“哄”的就炸了，满脑子想的都是进到里面会有多舒服。他不管不顾的把手指往里送，忽然触到一个柔软又奇怪的地方，他好奇的摸了两下，身下的叶却突然拔高了音调，满脸通红的要他住手。  
“嗯——葛叶…！轻、轻…啊住手…哈啊！”  
葛叶试着揉了一下那块地方，叶这次的反应更大，他尖叫了一声，哆哆嗦嗦竟然射了出来。

这怎么看也不像是难受的样子，倒像是舒服的过了头。葛叶看着射在裙子上，呻吟着瘫软的叶，眼神暗了暗，又塞进一根手指进去，揉弄那块敏感点。叶这下终于扛不住了，还没从高潮中缓过神的他猛地又被巨大的快感所支配，抓着葛叶的袖子可怜巴巴的求饶。  
“葛叶…不、不行…松手…啊，要…要坏了呜…”  
“不会坏的，叶这不是舒服的很吗？”

又缓了一会，葛叶才塞进第三根手指开始扩张。叶软下腰肢，后穴的软肉像是主人那样乖顺的缠着葛叶的手指，葛叶下身憋的难受，扩张没一会就把手指抽出来，想往叶的身体里送。叶被他突然抽出去的手指激的一哆嗦，一个滚烫的硬物贴在了他的下身，他想起刚刚的糟糕经历，眼圈通红冲着葛叶拼命摇头。  
“不、不…等…安全套…！呃、等一下…葛叶、现在不行…唔啊啊！”  
这个时候反抗只会起反效果而已，葛叶丝毫不听他的，压着他的手脚把性器强硬的往里送。被填满滋味又折磨又快乐，叶仰起脖颈，眼泪淌下来打在耳边，喉咙间都是些意义不明的哭声，他咬着嘴唇，差点把嘴唇咬破。恍惚间葛叶往他的嘴里塞了点什么柔软的东西，他咬着这东西“呜呜”的抽泣。

葛叶猜的没错，他的小女仆身体里滚烫又柔软，爽的他头皮发麻，他甚至没有给叶喘息的机会，就掐着他的腰往里拼命的顶弄。叶咬着自己塞给他的长裙裙摆一边呻吟一边抽泣。  
“呜…等…慢一点…葛、葛叶…呜啊…受不了…”  
叶一边含含糊糊的喊着受不了，一边还会在葛叶顶进来的时候抬起腰迎合，又在葛叶抽出来的时候沉下腰去挽留。这个认知让葛叶更加肆无忌惮的折磨刚才被他发现的叶的敏感点，几乎是每一次抽弄都重重的顶在敏感点上。  
“叶…里面好热…好舒服…”  
“哈啊…不要…笨蛋呜…轻、轻点…”

葛叶的精力是不是太好了点，叶模模糊糊的冒出了这个念头。他的嗓子已经开始哑了，甚至哭的口渴。不适的感觉早就不知道在何时消失了，他好像泡在快感的温水里四肢无力，把脑子都要泡坏了。渐渐失去力气的叶被葛叶撞的脑袋差点撞到床头上去，他哆嗦着扶住床头一时间甚至想要后退逃跑，又被葛叶伸手捞回来塞了两个枕头在脑袋后面。

“不行…呜…没力气…葛、葛叶…不要了…”  
叶哭的脸上湿漉漉的，哑着嗓子跟他求饶。  
结果葛叶真的停下来了，他亲了亲叶脸上的泪痕，白皙的脸上兴奋的潮红，赤红色的眼瞳里满是餍足，他的舌尖滑过嘴唇，一副吃饱喝足的模样，冲着叶咧开嘴笑了一下。  
“再忍忍，马上就好了。”  
“葛叶——呜啊啊！”  
葛叶的性器正抵在他的敏感点上，他就这样被葛叶掐住大腿一使劲给翻了过去，黑色的裙摆盖住了两人的交合处又被葛叶随手掀开，裙摆上面沾着乱七八糟的液体，蹭在叶的脸颊上头发上，而叶已经无暇顾及这些了，他的眼前发黑，跪在床铺上止不住发抖，勉强伸手抓住了面前的床栏，额头抵在床褥上，葛叶就着这个姿势扶着他的腰毫不留情的顶弄。  
后背位会进的更深，这句话叶身体力行地感受到了。葛叶变本加厉的入侵让他连哭都哭不出来了，他觉得自己好像个玩具，葛叶撞他一下，他就哭一声，除此之外连声音都发不出来，他的身体和理智好像已经不再属于他的了。

“叶，再说一句吧，今天的那个。”  
“呜…什、什么？”葛叶趴下去跟叶咬耳朵。  
“叶，说了就放过你。”  
“呜啊…我…说…”

叶的后穴忽然抽紧了，葛叶张嘴猛地咬在叶的肩膀上，他伸手帮着叶套弄了几下，叶无声的尖叫着，哆嗦着在他怀里射了出来。葛叶差不多也快了，他拼命顶弄了几十下，射在叶的身体里。

叶哑着嗓子，后穴葛叶的东西滴滴答答溢出来。他抽噎着说出了葛叶想听的那句话。

“呜…谢、谢谢主人，我…我很喜欢…”

-END-


End file.
